Friday
Friday est la toute première chanson de '''Rebecca Black. '''Elle a été élue "pire chanson qui ait jamais existé". Elle a été vue plus de 130,000,000 fois sur YouTube et a reçu plus de 2,500,000 "je n'aime pas". Sont remis en cause les paroles frôlant le ridicule et le clip. Elle devrait être chantée dans l'épisode The Prom Queen par Artie, Puck et Sam. Paroles (Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark) Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Traduction (Ouais, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark) Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo ouais ouais Ouais, ouais Ouais-ah-ah Ouais-ah-ah Ouais-ah-ah Ouais-ah-ah Ouais, ouais, ouais 7 heures du matin., je me réveille Je dois être fraiche, faut que j'aille en bas J'dois prendre mon bol, faut que j'ai mes céréales Je regarde tout ça, le temps passe Tic-Tac, encore et toujours, tout le monde se dépêche Je dois aller à l'arrêt de bus J'dois pas rater mon bus, je vois mes amis (mes amis) J'laisse le siège avant J'm'asseoit au siège arrière Faut que je me décide Quel siège dois-je prendre? C'est vendredi, Vendredi Tout commence le Vendredi Tout le monde est prêt pour le weekend Vendredi Vendredi C'est parti pour Vendredi Tout le monde est prêt pour le weekend On fait la fête (x2) (Yeah) On fait la fête (x2) (Yeah) Cool cool cool cool On est prêt pour le weekend 19h45, nous conduisons sur l'autoroute Vitesse de croisière rapide, je veux avoir le temps de voler Cool cool je pense que c'est cool Tu sais qu'est-ce que c'est Je l'ai, tu l'as Mon ami est à ma droite Je l'ai tu l'as Maintenant tu le sais J'laisse le siège avant J'm'asseoit au siège arrière Faut que je me décide Quel siège dois-je prendre? C'est vendredi, Vendredi Tout commence le Vendredi Tout le monde est prêt pour le weekend Vendredi Vendredi C'est parti pour Vendredi Tout le monde est prêt pour le weekend Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Musique